Our life keep go on
by afuturechemist
Summary: Their life keep go on. Some people hate them, some people like them. It doesn't matter though, because they have each other.


**Let me tell you something, one of the biggest announcements in my life was in 16** **th** **July 2014, that I was accepted in one of the most prestigious university in my country of major basic chemistry. That day was also the release of the 685** **th** **chapter of Naruto where Sasuke hugged Sakura from behind, remember?. Guess? Which one made me happier? You are right, the second one. Aaaaaaa I was so happy that day :3. I was so happy either that finally Sasuke get a family.**

 **World : Naruto verse**

 **They were a complete family now. That's all matter**

 **Tittle: One hundred and thirty four Irises**

At the age of seven, Sarada first learnt the history of Konoha's founding fathers. The book said there were two men united their clan and formed Konoha, they were Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. But the story goes on and Madara left the village until the great fight between the two in the valley of the end. At that young age Sarada knew, people blame Madara, claimed him as the bad guy. She felt her friends whispered behind her back about her clan's name.

"Sarada is an Uchiha right?"

"She is the bad guy's family. Well, they are a bad family".

"I heard from my dad, that the last shinobi war was the battle between the alliance of five great ninja nation and two persons of Uchiha clan. The victims were more than one hundred thousand people" She heard it, the whispers.

After the lesson ended, she went straight to the hospital where her Mama worked. In front of the office, it was encrypted,

Head of Hospital

Uchiha Sakura.

She knocked the door several times and answered by "Come in" of her Mama voice. Slowly, she entered the office and saw another person, Tsunade Obaa-san.

"Sarada?" Her Mama called and she came closer to her.

"Mama... They said we are a bad family" she said quietly

"Pardon honey?" Sakura asked

"The history book said that Uchiha ancsetor is bad! And so many whisper from my friends, we are a bad family Mama! Huaaa" Sarada shouted with tears down her face

Sakura face suddenly fell down and she rose from her chair, knealed down in front of her only child.

"Listen, honey. You aren't listening to them; they just don't know the truth of our clan. And you know that Uchiha is one of the four noble clans in our village right?"

"But they said that we are bad, that our family caused the war and killed so many people. I am sad Mama" she said as hugged her Mama dearly.

Sakura, loss of words, decided to rub her daughter's back. "Honey, there were many great heroes from our clan too, so you don't have to worry"

"But why they didn't write it in history book?" Sarada asked in tremble voice. Sakura grabbed Sarada's chin gently and made her daughter faced her

"Because they were, no, we are shinobi. We protect the village in shadows, not everyone should know about it. But sometimes, when we do mistakes that was the time the people looked at us"

"Is that the reason why Papa is away from us? He has to pay for what our ancestors did?"

"Sarada…"

"It's not fair"

"Honey, you can't say that. Hussh..hush…". Sakura's embrace tighten around Sarada's body.

When she know the truth about Tobirama Senju's politics to the Uchiha, about Danzo and Shisui, about Itachi mission of wiped his clan off, she understand her husband's pain all this time. For his family to take all of the blame but the people can't know the truth because it can endanger the village's peace.

For Tsunade to watch at the scene was so unbearable. The truth she also knows was just too much for her. She wasn't having a right to be here, so quietly she left the room and planned to grab some sake.

Sakura and Sarada walked through the village road and stopped at Ino's flower shop

"Good afternoon Ino oba-san" said Sarada

"Good afternoon Sarada-chan. What can I do for you honey?"

"Iris please. One hundred and thirty four stalks". Well of course that made Ino a little bit confused

"Are you sure young lady? What will you do with all of that? Give it to every grave in Konoha cemetery? Are you sure forehead?" She asked Sakura

"She is right Ino, I count it myself. One hundred and thirty four"

"Well, if you say so. I'll prepare it, wait a minute please"

After a moment, Ino came back with three baskets of Irish flower while Sarada looking around the flowers at the shop.

"Are you sure forehead? One hundred and thirty four?"

"I am sure as hell Ino. I checked the list myself. The members of our clan who died in the massacre, one hundred and thirty four people. So yes, we will give t to every grave but in Uchiha cemetery. "

"Sakura…."

"They died with injustice. Have a good day pig. Sarada, come on"

After that they left, with Ino looked blankly of their back.

After Sakura and Sarada placed the flower in every grave, they pray in front of Fugaku's grave for every single soul which lied there.

"Mama?"

"Yes honey?"

"Why you never tell me why all of them die?"

"Well, one day when you completely understand what shinobi is, I will tell you. I will also tell you about a shinobi of our clan who became an Anbu captain in the age of thirteen and never failed a single mission in his life. May be if he is alive, he become the hokage now."

"Is he really that strong?"

"He is"

"So, why he died? Who is he?"

"He died to protect someone he loves most in this world. He died because he also loved this village, to protect the secret, but then turned wrong. What you have to know now that he lived and died with the will of fire in this heart"

"Will of fire?"

"Uhm, will of fire. Many people who lied peacefully here also had it. So young lady, you also have to get it in your heart to continue our ancestor's spirit and love for this village"

"Well, I don't really understand but I will read about later Mama"

"There you are, my clever girl. Let's go home, the sun almost set and we have to make dinner"

"Okay"

"By the way, why you chose Iris honey?" Sakura asked as they walked out of the cemetery

"Well, I trust them Mama. I trust them that when they lived, they were good people. Like you and Papa"

"Like you to honey"

 **Bonus:**

Tsunade run fast to the Hokage tower and slammed Hogake's office door.

"What the hell obaa-chan! You want to kill me of surprise huh?" Naruto complained, but Tsunade didn't hear him. Instead, she grabbed his collar and stare him with killing aura

"You loser, you have to checked what the historians wrote in history book! You jackass!" she shouted right in front of Naruto's face

"Wh…whats wrong?"

"Because they wrote shiiiit! Don't you understand! Checked it NOW!" she kept shouted while Naruto just letting her do it

"I sadi NOOOOOW!"

"Shikamaruuuuuuuuuu!". Well, Tsunade shouted, Naruto shouted, and there in front of them Shikamaru sighed while mumbling

"Troublesome"

 **Ahahahaha, this this the first time I wrote one shot. Hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope I will get some miracle of doing fan fic in other fandom than this one. Don't forget to riview okay?**


End file.
